The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Today, users consume and create content using multiple devices. For example, users may read emails, watch videos, and edit documents on mobile phones, tablets, laptops, and desktop computers. The form factors of the devices, however, make some devices more suitable than others for carrying out certain tasks. For example, a user may read a document on a mobile device but prefer to edit the document on a larger screen.
Existing methods for transitioning from a first device to a second device may be complex. For example, a user may be required to make a document available on the second device. In one example, if a user wishes to access an email on a second device, the user may be required to log into the email account associated with the email on the second device before accessing the email on the second device.